


A Gift for the Queen

by avenginginsanity



Series: Star Wars Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Slaves of the Republic, Explicit Sex, F/M, Giving Birth, M/M, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, how'd I get here, intersex obi-wan, okay like real dubcon, technically consensual but only for the benefits of the mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginginsanity/pseuds/avenginginsanity
Summary: Obi-wan didn't like the idea of Ahsoka being given to the Queen as a slave. Instead, he decides he will play the part of captured slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Distance Between Planning and Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209035) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Obi-Wan has sex with someone he would not have chosen to have sex with, had it not been for the mission. He goes consensually, technically, but... yeah.

    “No.” Obi-Wan said quietly, but firmly.

    “What?” Anakin asked, turning to him. Ahsoka looked up, face carefully blank.

    “I am not letting you bring Ahsoka there as a slave,” Obi-Wan replied. His eyes were hard. “You know very well what can happen to beautiful young slaves.”

    “She’s the only Togruta here, Obi-Wan,” Anakin argued, “and no one would believe _I’m_ a good slave if you’re trying to get me to do it.”

    “No,” Obi-Wan said again. “I’ll do it.”

    “You?!” Anakin asked, somewhat insultingly. “What?”

    “I know you call me old, Anakin; but, really, I’m 33 and a Jedi. I’m in my prime, honestly.” Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.

    “You’re only 33?” Ahsoka asked.

    Obi-Wan sighed, “everyone our crazy lineage took their first padawan really young. There’s a _reason_ I grew the beard.” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. “Without it I still get carded at bars,” he admitted.

    Anakin looked over Obi-Wan carefully, “I’m not sure…” he said, “I mean, beyond your not-age, you have a fair number of scars, Obi-Wan.”

    “I going to be playing a _slave_ Anakin. Scars are not that surprising.” He said. “Any other complaints?”

    “You’re not a Togruta?” Anakin half-said, half-asked. “Would she even want a human?”

    Obi-Wan didn’t answer for a moment. He stared at Anakin with an unreadable expression. “I’m Stewjoni, Anakin. I’m likely the most valuable body on this ship.” Anakin had no reply to that, uncertain exactly what that comment meant. When no immediate answer came, Obi-Wan nodded. “Get ready to go, then. I have a beard to shave.” He walked off confidently, leaving Anakin staring after him in confusion.

 

* * *

 

    When Obi-Wan returned he was clean shaven, the sides of his hair also shaved close to his scalp. He was right: the lack of beard really did make him look years younger, especially with a haircut that was usually only found in the younger, club-attending, crowd.

    He wasn’t wearing anything _too_ revealing, but the thin, gauzy, shirt hugged his lithe muscles well. On the bottom, layered fabrics fell to mid thigh, covering him but also making all of him easily available to anyone who wanted a peek.

    He walked onto the bridge and felt half the rooms' brains short-circuit. Anakin gaped at him. “What the kriff.”

    Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, “What?” He asked, faux-innocent.

    Ahsoka, next to him, looked like she was about to die. “Oh my force,” she muttered to Rex beside her, Rex just nodded in response, attempting to drag his eyes away from Obi-Wan’s revealed chest.

    “Are we ready to go?” Obi-Wan asked, approaching them with a gait that was less powerfully-graceful and instead more seductively-graceful.

    Anakin took a deep breath. “Yes.” He said, voice breaking. He cleared his throat and tried again, “yes,” he said more confidently. “I have- um- the cuffs?”

    Obi-Wan held his arms out in front of his body, accepting the cuffs quietly. “Collar?” He asked.

    “Um. I didn't-” Anakin started, but Ahsoka stepped forward with a smooth black synth-leather collar.

    “Here, Master.” She stepped closer, “Would you like me to put in on you?” She asked nervously.

    “Please. If it won't make you too uncomfortable.” He paused with a smirk, “I’m afraid I’ve broken Anakin.”

     Ahsoka stepped closer with a slight smile, “I think you temporarily broke all of us. We aren’t used to seeing you as anything other than a well-put-together Jedi Master or bleeding-out-onto-the-ground warrior.” She buckled the collar. “Before I lock it, is this an okay tightness?”

    “That’s only because none of you knew me when I was younger.” He tested the collar by moving his neck. “It needs to be a little tighter. Usually collars don’t have this much give.” If Ahsoka was surprised by this comment, she didn’t show it, instead tightening it a little, then locking it into place.

    Anakin dragged in a deep breath before stepping up to hook the leash in his hands to Obi-Wan’s wrists. “I don’t care if you’re supposed to be my slave, I don’t feel comfortable leading you by the neck,” Anakin explained when Obi-Wan gave him a questioning glance.

    “If you say so.” Obi-Wan paused. “Master.”

    Anakin shuddered. “Kriff, no. Don’t you dare.”

    “I can call you 'sir,' instead?” Obi-Wan asked with a light laugh.

    Anakin sighed, “ugh. Let’s just go.”

* * *

 

    Anakin was honestly surprised how well everything went, he admitted to himself as they approached Queen Miraj. The acceptance of a meeting was given as soon as Anakin said he had news on Denturri.

    “Come,” the Queen said from her pedestal. “So you are the one who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?”

    “Yes, your highness,” Anakin said as he approached. Obi-Wan followed two steps behind him. “Though he failed to speak of your beauty.”

    “Hmm. And did he speak of my intense hatred of him?” She asked as a guard raised his gun, pointing it at Anakin.

    “No, he had no time to,” Anakin said with a smirk, “and he won’t be speaking much at all, anymore.”

    “And what does that mean?” The Queen said, standing up and walking toward him threateningly.

    “Bruno Denturri is dead. By my hand.” Anakin pulled on Obi-Wan’s chain. “I have a slave from his palace. Its a gift for you, your highness.”

    Obi-Wan knelt slowly before her, completely still as she circled him. “A fine specimen, I suppose,” she ran a hand through his hair before pulling it roughly to the front, exposing the back of his neck. Then, she pulled it back. “That mark is Offworld.” She said. “What is an Offworld slave doing here?”

    Anakin fought to keep the shock off his face. “I wouldn’t know, your highness, I simply... acquired him from Denturri.”

    “Well, slave?” She asked as she continued to check Obi-Wan’s body over.

    “I was an Offworld mining slave for a period of time, until Xanatos du Crion took personal interest in me. I followed where he went, until his death.” Obi-Wan offered, not reacting at all when the Queen lifted his skirt.

    “I see why.” She said, lowering the skirts and stepping back, “I’m surprised a Stewjoni like you was ever even in the mines at all.” She walked back to her throne, “if du Crion took special interest in you, you must be very good, hm?” She sat gracefully, “you have experience with women, slave?” Anakin quietly drew in a deep breath.

    “Yes, your highness,” Obi-Wan answered.

    “With Zyggerians?”

    “No, your highness.” He moved his back in a sensual way, though his gaze remained on the floor, “I am a quick learner, however, your highness.”

    “Hmmm.” Miraj gestured to another serving slave. “Take him to be washed and then leave him in my rooms. I’d like to test how quickly he learns, tonight.”

    Anakin felt rage but fought it down at the quick glance Obi-Wan gave him.

    “Now as for you,” the Queen said, turning to Anakin. “Let us walk.” Anakin offered her his arm as he watched Obi-Wan get led away.

* * *

 

    “Slavery is the natural order of things,” The Queen said to Anakin, gesturing forth a Twi'lek who offered them both a drink. “The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to our service.”

    Anakin didn’t respond to the comment, taking the opportunity the drink offered him to breathe deeply and attempt to center himself. Before he even had the chance to think up a response, the Twi’lek slave moved to stab the Zygerrian Queen.

    He reacted immediately, stopping the assassination attempt. The slave backed away, obviously terrified.

    “You dare raise a hand against your master?” Neither Anakin nor the Queen were able to react in time when the slave threw herself off the balcony.

    “Well, then,” the Queen said, “you do seem to be resourceful. I wish you to be my guest at the slave auction tomorrow. But for now, I will go try out that slave you gifted me. If he’s good enough, I’ll reward you handsomely.” She gestured to another servant. “Lead him to a guest room and bring him some food.” She turned back to Anakin, “You are a treasured guest here, today, if there is anything you need, feel free to ask. Now, I’m going to relieve the stress of this assassination attempt with that handsome Stewjoni waiting for me.”

    Anakin hid his panic. Obi-Wan didn’t have sex. He wouldn’t be good in bed. Would he? Oh god, Anakin hoped Obi-Wan was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

    Obi-Wan was lead into a large room with a circular bath, two slaves coming to meet him. Before they stripped him they took a small blood sample to test for any diseases. They then removed his wrist cuffs. They didn't even touch the collar, instead opting to work around it. “It’s not often that the Queen buys pleasure slaves,” one of the twi’lek girls, Hana, admitted when he raised an eyebrow at her obvious interest is his body.

    “Does she take many to bed?” He asked, curious.

    “Occasionally. Usually not slaves. She thinks she’s above us, you know.”

    “Hmm. Is she more interested in men or women?” He asked as the green twi’lek, who had introduced herself as Ree, started to wash his hair.

    “Both, but mostly men. Um, are you- are you a man?” The only human there, Kai, asked with a blush. “Sorry, I’ve never met a Stewjoni before,” she added.

    “I prefer to use male pronouns, yes,” he said. “On my planet I would be called a demimale. I have both male and female primary sexual characteristics but only male secondary sexual characteristics.”

    “Oh.” Ree rinsed his hair, then back away as Hana toweled him off. Kai handed Obi-Wan a new skirt but offered him no shirt. “Okay, a guard will lead you to the Queen’s bedroom, now,” she said.

    “Thank you,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Ama’lani.”

    “Good luck. Ama’lani.”

* * *

 

    Obi-Wan entered the Queen’s bedroom and immediately knelt on the plush carpet laying at the foot of her bed. This seemed to satisfy the guard who brought him, as he left Obi-Wan there and shut the doors. Sloppy.

    Not that they thought they he would do anything, he supposed. He was a slave.

    But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t sit there and wait quietly. Reaching out his senses, he checked to see if anyone was coming, before snooping around a little. Nothing too interesting was left in the Queen’s bedroom, she must do all her work elsewhere.

    He sighed. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He moved back to the carpet and began a light meditation, psyching himself up for what tonight would bring. It’d been a fair while since he’d laid with a woman, since Siri, actually. He’d had mostly men in his bed recently. Well, when he could find the time. With the war, the last time he’d met with a lover was with Bail, months ago now.

    A flutter of activity in the hallway signaled Queen Miraj’s arrival. Obi-Wan stretched his back, before settling back into a kneel, head down.

    The doors opened quietly and Miraj sauntered in. “I hope you’re good, slave, I need some stress relief,” she said as she approached him. “Come,” Obi-Wan stood swiftly, looking up only when she touched his chin. He smiled lightly at her.

    “May I undress you, your highness?”

    “Yes.” Miraj allowed Obi-Wan to approach her, gently dragging his hands up her sides to the base of her neck where he slowly unhooked her necklace, letting his hands trail against her skin suggestively.

    “What would you like me to call you, your highness?” he asked as he gently set the necklace on the chest in front of her bed and started on her bracers.

    “You may continue to call me ‘your highness’. Or call me ‘Dueo’.”

    “Of course, Dueo,” he said. He finished removing her bracers and bracelets, then slipped around her to unzip her shirt. As he pulled the zipper he kissed a line of almost chaste kisses down her back, opening himself to the force to best feel her reaction. The slight shiver she gave as he moved closer to her ass was promising.

    He stepped back to her front and slid the shirt down her arms and off, letting it fall to the floor, focusing instead on dragging his hands down from her shoulders, between her breasts, and across her hips, where he unhooked her belt.

    Miraj took that moment to remove her skirt and pants herself, impatient. Obi-Wan allowed a slight chuckle to escape as she did so.

    “You are much too slow, Esca.” She said, laying down on the bed and crooking her finger. As he approached she took off her headpiece and tossed it carelessly to the side.

    Obi-Wan climbed onto the bed, settling over her gently. He might not be inexperienced in bed but he _was_ inexperienced in doing so while playing a slave. He didn’t know what moves might or might not be accepted. But the Queen said nothing as he settled over her and leaned down to mouth at the light fur covering her chest. He mouthed around her breasts, settling soft kisses and longer licks as he went, covering every inch other than her nipples. As soon as he felt another hint of impatience from her in the force, he drew her right nipple into his mouth.

    She gasped audibly and her pleasure surged slightly in the force. He moved to the other nipple, making eye contact with the Queen as he dragged his hands down her sides, getting another shiver, and settling them, finally, on her hips. She opened her legs slightly at the action, and Obi-Wan moved to sit between her legs, licking down her abdomen as he backed into position.

    When he got close to the thicker hair he stopped. “May I, Dueo?” He asked, lightly stroking her inner thighs, mouth following his right hand as it went.

    “Yes,” she moaned, “hurry up.”

    “As you desire,” Obi-Wan answered, moving to where her legs met and her sex laid.

    He licked a long stripe up her entire vulva with no warning, smirking when her entire body jumped. He immediately settled into alternating between licking and sucking her clitoris. When she started grinding down on his tongue, he laid it flat against her, and let her take some of her own pleasure out of him, her pussy getting wet from both her own desire and from his saliva.

    Then he moved down even further, teething just slightly at her labia before he tensed his tongue and fucked it into her.

    “Kriff!” She shouted, grabbing his hair violently and pushing his face into her pussy even harder. “Oh, yes, Esca, ugh.” He fucked her with his tongue, licking into her as deep as he could. Then, he pushed back against her hand gently. She tightened her grip but allowed him to lift his head from her body. “What?” She asked, annoyed.

    Obi-Wan didn’t respond, instead he leaned back down, sucking her clitoris as he pushed a finger inside.

    “Oh. Yes, good idea.” She moaned. Obi-Wan, open to the force as he was, knew the exact moment he found her g-spot. She shuddered as he licked down to where his finger was moving in and out, alternating between fucking her and stroking her insides. He added another, moving them in and out faster and harder as he suckled over her clit.

    It only took maybe three minutes of this new action before she was cumming, legs shaking slightly, her pleasure thick in the force. He continued to lick as she shuddered, careful to keep his touch light to avoid too much over-stimulation.

    Miraj dragged Obi-Wan up by his hair, kissing him deeply, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. Obi-Wan kissed her willingly, then brought one hand up to stroke at the base of her ear, feeling the arousal the action brought fill the force.

    “Good, Esca,” She said when she broke the kiss.

    “I’m glad I please you, your highness,” Obi-Wan answered. Miraj tossed him to the side, breathing deeply. Obi-Wan leaned onto his arm, dragging the other up her side again. She shivered slightly. “What else can I do to please you?”

    Miraj sat up, “hmm…” she said, “take that off, for a start,” she said, gesturing to the skirts he was still wearing. Obi-Wan slipped them off, trying not to feel self-conscious as she eyed his genitals. “Now, should I fuck you or should you fuck me?” She asked dragging her claws down his side in a mirror of what he did to her.

    “Whichever most pleases your highness,” he said. Then he smirked slightly, the Queen regarding the expression with a little surprise, before he added, “or you could fuck yourself on me. Whatever you desire, Dueo.”

    “Hmm, a good idea,” she said straddling him. He knew it would be a good idea, it allowed her to have control. She touched his dick lightly, then slid her hands down to his pussy. She examined him curiously, before moving up to his dick again. “Are you fertile?” She asked curiously.

    “I was given a birth control implant. It needs to be replaced or removed in eleven months. Until then, I am not likely to impregnate anyone or be impregnated.” Obi-Wan said. “I hope this pleases you,” he added.

    “It does.” Miraj said. Then she grabbed his dick and seated herself on it, sighing in pleasure. She raised herself up a bit, then dropped down with a groan. Obi-Wan let her set the rhythm and speed, lifting his hips slightly with each thrust down.

    Then he reached up and fingered her, rubbing in rhythm with their fucking. He tried some different patterns before sticking with rubbing her clit in small circles, as that was what seemed to cause the most pleasure to seep into the force. As open to the force as he was, he hoped Anakin couldn’t feel him. The benefits- being able to best pleasure the Queen- outweighed, barely, the knowledge that Anakin might know what Obi-Wan was doing.

    Well, Anakin already _knew_ what was happening, but he didn’t need to _feel_ it too.

    Miraj leaned forward slightly, the new position making him rub against her in a different way, sending a spike of pleasure down his spine. She clawed down his chest again, just barely breaking the skin as she came, clenching around him and moaning loudly. The contractions caused Obi-Wan to use all his control not to come as well, unsure what the queen wanted. He continued to fuck up into her lightly, however, until she pulled off him.

    She laid back, stretching out, ears twitching slightly. “I’m almost tempted to take you again,” she said, eyeing his erection. “Or perhaps to fuck you, this time.” She smirked, “I do so love doing that.” Obi-Wan didn’t answer, waiting for her to make a decision.

    “What do you think, Esca?” She asked, running her hands up and down the marks she’d left on his chest.

    “Whatever you want, your highness.” Obi-Wan answered quietly. He was very, very hard, but part of him didn’t want to cum from this experience.

    Obi-Wan was glad it was him and not Ahsoka, though he doubted the Queen would have taken Ahsoka to her bed. Still.

    “I think I’m done for tonight. You were good in bed, tonight, I think I’ll keep you here for a little bit.” She stood and removed a thin gold chain bracelet from a drawer. She clasped it around his wrist, then handed him the skirts, which he put back on. “One of the guards will take you to the slave quarters,” she said, then she turned away, completely ignoring his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen it elsewhere, that Stewjoni are either able to get pregnant or are intersex. I'm not sure where, exactly, this headcanon came from, however. I don't know a lot about the whole Bandomeer situation but in this story Obi-wan was marked when he was captured then sent to work in the mines. He never actually became Xanatos' pleasure slave- he only said that to lend credence to their story.
> 
> Words I made for this chapter:  
> Ama’lani: a slave term for 'go bravely'  
> Dueo: Zygerrian for 'Mistress'  
> Esca: Zygerrian for 'pleasure slave'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the sex is even more dub-con. Also? A birth? Not Obi-Wan giving birth, though.

    Obi-Wan left the queen’s room, quiet as the Queen gave orders to one of the four guards standing outside her room. The moment the Queen disappeared, the guard on the left blatantly looked Obi-Wan up and down, then said, “Damn, Vamli, you get the fun tasks.”

    The guard on the right, apparently named Vamli, smirked, “maybe it’ll be your turn next time. Come, slave, the Queen wanted me to take you to the slave quarters. We might just have to take a brief break first.”

     Obi-Wan didn’t say anything as Vamli pushed him roughly down the hallway. As they walked, Vamli’s hand wandered from its guiding spot on Obi-Wan’s shoulder to his ass. Obi-Wan could feel the Zygerrian’s eyes as they walked, staring appreciatively at his body.

    “I’ve never met a Stewjoni before,” Vamli mentioned casually, “but I heard they’re real good in bed.” Obi-Wan didn’t respond. “The rumor around here is that the Queen bagged herself a Stewjoni. I’m willing to bet that’s you. You’re certainly a beautiful enough man.” He leered, “even if you weren’t Stewjoni, I’m man enough to have some fun with you, little red-head, little ula.”

    He suddenly shoved Obi-Wan into the next room, closing the door behind them and slamming Obi-Wan roughly against the desk sitting in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan cringed as he was roughly pushed down, the edge of the table digging into his ribs.

    “Let’s have a look, why don’t we?” the man asked, sliding Obi-Wan’s skirts down to the ground. “Oh- look at that,” a hand reached between Obi-Wan’s legs, almost caressing.

    He’d known this would happen. Obi-Wan had prepared for something like this- for someone other than the Queen.

    A finger pushed into Obi-Wan’s vagina violently, forcing a shocked moan out of his throat. “The Queen-” Obi-Wan started to say, hopelessly.

    “Don’t bother. She won’t care.” Another finger joined the first, briefly, before they both disappeared. Obi-Wan braced himself. Self-lubricating or not, vaginas still needed preparation. Obi-Wan, especially, needed more than what the guard had just done.

    “If you say so,” Obi-Wan muttered, head pressed down onto the table, bracing himself. “A little more prep would have been nice, seriously. I might be-”

    The penetration was joined by a sharp sting, which Obi-Wan quickly released into the force, attempting to relax both his mind and body. Relax and it would be all right.

    “Mhmm,” the guard moaned deeply, pulling out and pushing back in. “You’re tight,” he rasped, slamming into Obi-Wan roughly, forcing a shocked gasp out of the body below him. “I like it.”

    Obi-Wan searched the force, looking for strength. Instead, he felt the overwhelming lust of the guard behind him. Obi-Wan fell into the lust, shuddering, tightening around the shaft inside him. “Oh, yes,” the guard moaned, pulling Obi-Wan closer to him. The new angle slid his penis against the front of Obi-Wan’s vagina, hitting his g-spot and making him shudder.

    Obi-Wan drew on the Zygerrian’s lust and pleasure, sinking into it, expounding it. He pushed his hips back into the guard’s next thrust, getting a moan in return. Another thrust, slightly sharper, proved to be what the guard liked. Obi-Wan repeated the action a few times.

    Maybe if he managed to distract him enough he could get something out of the Zygerrian. Obi-Wan carefully reached into the man’s mind, floating on the edge of his thoughts. He slipped in, covering himself by sending a burst of pleasure as well as by clenching down on the man’s cock.

    “Yes, ula, yes. Oh-” the Zygerrian scratched one hand down Obi-Wan’s back, the other balancing them against the table. “Just like that, yes,” he said when Obi-Wan squirmed in response. Fuck, this was harder than he thought.

    The colonists, does the guard know anything about the colonists, where are the colonists-

Another scratch, this time harder, made Obi-Wan gasp; he’d broken the skin on Obi-Wan’s back. “I’m gonna come, ula,” he said, reaching down to Obi-Wan’s penis, hard and aching. “Come with me. I wanna feel you tighten around my dick.”

    Obi-Wan moaned as the man- Vamli, who had a daughter, who ate pasta for dinner two days ago- pushed in and out, rubbed up and down, slammed him against the table then caressed him against Vamli’s thick chest. Obi-Wan felt dizzy, almost, as he fell even deeper into the man’s mind. The lust and sex and pleasure was overwhelming. He wondered briefly if Anakin could feel this, too. But quick images of Togrutas trapped together in a cell, shaking, terrified, lusting for, no, they weren’t lusting, Vamli was. Where were the colonists? Reprocessing. What was reprocessing? No, not reprocessing, just processing. Obi-Wan tried to follow that line of thought but Vamli’s rough hand on his dick made Obi-Wan choke out a short scream.

    Four more thrusts and Vamli came, his thrusts becoming shorter and quicker. Obi-Wan moaned as Vamli’s penis grew larger, filling him more than it already did. He hated the feeling of cum inside him, but the warmth of Vamli’s growing penis was almost good- almost desirable. Colonists. Where were the- Vamli’s fingers returned to their place on Obi-Wan’s penis, this time more messily, as the man they belonged to groaned deeply, pushing harder into Obi-Wan’s vagina. His other hand clawed painfully at Obi-Wan’s hip, sure to leave bruises and red marks that’d last for a couple of days. The colonists were on Kadavo?

    A twist of one hand on Obi-Wan’s dick and Obi-Wan came, shuddering around Vamli’s thick girth, squirting against the table. The contractions apparently gave Vamli one last burst of energy, as he pulled out and shoved back inside once more, violently, causing Obi-Wan to cry out from the over-sensitivity. Kadavo.

    Vamli stopped, then, backing away slowly.

    “That was wonderful,” He said. Obi-Wan faked a smirk, then turned away to close his eyes and breath in centering himself again, removing all trace of his presence from Vamli’s mind. “If the Queen is upset at these markings, I’m not going to be afraid to tell her who it was,” Obi-Wan said in a mock-angry voice, stretching in a way that dragged Vamli’s eyes along Obi-Wan’s abs, and the marks left on him. Both the Queen and Vamli had sharp claws.

    “That’s alright, ula,” Vamli said once he was re-dressed completely. “It was worth it.”

    “Glad you think that,” Obi-Wan said dryly, pulling his skirts back on.

    Vamli turned away dismissively. “I’ll take you to the slave quarters now.”

    Obi-Wan ignored the twinge from the scratches and bruises. He ignored the ache in his vagina. He ignored the ache in his heart. He could never tell anyone how he’d gotten the information out of Vamli. Fuck- Obi-Wan quickly reached out for Anakin. He couldn’t feel him, but that didn’t mean Anakin hadn’t felt Obi-Wan’s activities. Obi-Wan faux-casually settled the layers of skirts as he turned to follow Vamli through the hallway again. Vamli smiled salaciously as he pushed Obi-Wan forward with a hand on his ass, then led him through the halls and down three flights of stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

    “Here we are,” Vamli said, gesturing to a set of red painted double doors. Across from them, a little further down, was another set of double doors painted white, and even further down, what looked like a heavy metal door leading outside.

    Vamli stepped forward and opened the door, shoved Obi-Wan inside, and turned and left. Obi-Wan looked back at him, confused, as the door shut loudly.

    “Oh!” A voice exclaimed.

    Obi-Wan turned to see a grey Togruta holding a large pot, thick scar down her right lekku.

    “Who are you? Why are you- this isn’t- are you a new slave?” The Togruta woman asked, almost accusingly.

    “I-” Obi-Wan started to say, surprised.

    “You shouldn’t be here, what made you think you could come in here, young man?” The woman set down her pot and walked toward him angrily.

    “Anna?” Another voice asked. “Oh! Bii!” Obi-Wan was relieved to see Ree, the Twi’lek girl from before.

    “Hello again, Ree,” Obi-Wan said.

    “Damn, Bii, the Queen sure did use you,” Ree said, looking at the scratches and bruises down his chest.

    Obi-Wan sighed, “most of them are from the guard who walked me here.”

    “Ah, kriff, who was it? The dude with the ear?”

    Before Obi-Wan could ask what she meant, the Togruta woman cut in. “You know this man, Ree?”

    Ree nodded, slouching into one of the many chairs strewn across the room, “Yeah, that’s Bii, the queen’s new pleasure slave. Why’d you come here, Bii?”

    Obi-Wan looked between the two, confused. “Uh- some asshole guard just fucked me then dropped me off here. Should I go?”

    The togruta woman sighed deeply. “This area is technically for women only. The doors further down are for the men.”

    Obi-Wan sighed, shifting uncomfortably, “I assume you mean biologically?”

    Ree scoffed, “please, like the assholes who own us give a shit about our identity. Jihil is trans but he still has to live with us because he has ‘female parts’.” She shrugged then added, “the guard probably just dropped you off here ‘cause you have a vagina. Even though you have a penis too. It’s supposed to keep us from procreating when they don’t want us to. Aren’t you considered a… demiman? on your planet?”

    “My sex is demimale, yes. My gender is male. Should I leave?”

    The older Togruta patted his shoulder kindly, “just stay here.” She sighed deeply, “I should probably make you go but, honestly, I don’t care enough.” She turned away, yelling back over her shoulder, “Don’t make advances on the young slaves, you better have consent if you make a move on the older girls, and don’t do anything that will get someone pregnant. No fighting, preferably neither verbally nor physically, but definitely not physically. There is a wash area down the hall on the right. Food is served at sundown. I’ll find you a place to sleep later, come find me after dinner is served.” The woman walked away, leaving Obi-Wan standing there confused.

    Ree laughed lightly, “That was Root; she’s a real hoot. She’s also kinda in charge, so it’s best to do what she says.” Ree stood up and gestured down the hall, “Here, I’ll show you to the-” she looked him up and down. “Actually, not to the washing area. The healing area. It has a bath in it too. I think Hana is in there still. You aren’t the only new slave, recently.”

    “Oh?” Obi-Wan asked, “Who else? I didn’t think anyone came with me.”

    “A couple of Togrutas. New slaves. Like, new, new, not like-”

    Obi-Wan grimaced, “like they were just captured?” Ree nodded sadly. Obi-Wan was certain he’d just found at least some of the colonists. “How many?”

    Ree shook her head in a way that meant uncertainty in most Twi’lek cultures. “Probably 10? A surprising amount, honestly, I’ve no idea where they came from. Hana is with some of them right now. There are some- some really young ones.”

    Ree opened a side door that led into a large bath, filled with three Togruta women, the Twi’lek Hana, and a very young Togruta girl.

    Hana looked up from where she was helping the young Togruta clean her lekku of mud. “Ree! Oh- and-” Hana squinted, “Bii, right?” The little Togruta she was holding looked up and immediately squirmed out of Hana’s lap to run up to Obi-Wan.

    “Ohhh! Drrago! Lehta!” The togruta said, holding her arms out.

    Obi-Wan laughed lightly, picking her up, “ahi, tungzi, I have hair drrago” he said, then added, “yeh lehta murrda.” The little Togruta giggled and did the Togruta equivalent of a blush, before squirming out of his arms and running back to Hana.

    The togruta women had frozen in fear at Obi-Wan’s entrance, but one finally asked, “mrrek togruti?”

    Obi-Wan shrugged, “ahi, some Togruti.” He could sense their discomfort at his presence, “my- well, I guess I’d say, my adopted tonguma, was a Togruta. In my culture, she was what some might call my granddaughter, though we were not biologically related, or really that different in age; she was perhaps more like a daughter.”

    Hana made a sad noise, “I’m sorry, Bii. Lost but not forgotten.” Then she seemed to realize something. “Wait. Why are you here?”

    Ree made a dismissive, angry trilling sound that could only possibly come from a Twi’lek. “Apparently because Bii, here, has a vagina, that means he gets to stay with us.”

    Hana looked at Bii, who shrugged. “Some asshole guard just dropped me off here. The angry woman- Root?- Root said I should stay, at least for now.” Obi-Wan grimaced, “I don’t care too much, as long as I can get clean somehow.” He shifted uncomfortably, turning to show Hana his back. “The guard who dropped me off here had-” he glanced down at the young Togruta and changed his words- “had some fun with me, I need to at least clean these, if possible.” One of the Togruta women winced at the sight of his back. “Shit, is it that bad?” Obi-Wan asked.

    Ree grimaced from next to him. “Honestly, Bii, it’s pretty bad.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I meant to ask, before,” she added, “which guard was it? Was it the one with the tip of his ear missing? Because he’s got a reputation.”

    Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, it was one called Vamli?” Hana gestured him over as Ree gave a derisive snort to his answer.

    “Figures. I’m a bit surprised he went for you. He usually only likes women. Though I guess you do have a vagina? You don’t look feminine though.”

    Obi-Wan snorted, “that matters less than you think when it comes to sex slaves. Is it alright if I strip this off?” He looked specifically at the two Togruta women in the corner. Hana and Ree had already seen all of him, after all.

    When the one on the left only shrugged, Obi-Wan stripped off the skirts and accepted Hana’s hand as she carefully helped Obi-Wan into the bath, a sizable circular pool of surprisingly warm water. “Oh kriff this feels amazing,” Obi-Wan sighed, “I’m never getting out. Is this natural thermal water?”

    Hana nodded, “they wouldn’t splurge for slaves otherwise.” She gently turned him and began to clean his back, handing him a rag to clean his chest with.

    The Togruta from before asked, “you have two d’nehl?” She blushed when the other Togruta lightly smacked her arm. “Sorry, that was rude.”

    It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had spoken so much about his own genitalia. He usually didn’t like doing so, but being with these slaves had broken walls he didn’t even realize he had. “I’m Stewjoni.” He said, wondering if that was enough. The blank look on the woman’s face indicated that, no, it wasn’t. “My subtype of human was genetically altered to be, well,” he gestured at himself and the area around him.

    “Oh.” Everyone broke out of their thoughts by yelling down the hallway. Hana paused from where she’d been cleaning Obi-Wan’s back.

    “Ree?” Before Ree had a chance to answer, the door burst open to admit two Twi’lek women holding up another, desperately crying, Twi’lek woman. Hana stood up, panicked. “What’s wrong?” The women staggered into the room and Hana jumped up to help lead her to one of the beds against the far wall.

    The Twi’lek on the right answered, somewhat hysterically, “she’s having contractions, she’s gonna go into labor, oh kriff, fuck-”

    Hana cut her off. “Calm down or leave. Actually, everyone get the fuck out unless you have experience with midwiving. Bii, stay put. I still want to check on you.” Obi-Wan shrugged and sat back down. The room quickly emptied of all but Hana, Bii, and one Togruta woman.

    “I have given birth multiple times now,” she said quietly, “and I have witnessed many others. Give me orders and I can follow them.”

    Hana nodded, “Neshla, right? Help me get her laid back and undressed.” The Twi’lek giving birth groaned loudly. “Cat’de, you need to breathe,” Hana ordered.

    Bii observed quietly, keeping an eye on both mother and baby in the force.

    “Cat’de.” Hana said from between the Twi’lek’s legs, “Cat’de, breathe. You need to calm down and push.” Neshla started panicking from her place at Cat’de’s head.

    “She’s not responding!”

    Bii stood up quickly, wrapping a towel around himself as he rushed over, feeling something off in the force. “Move,” he ordered in a voice that immediately caused Neshla to back away, confused. Obi-Wan moved to Cat’de’s head, placing his hand over her forehead.

    “Bii-” Hana said.

    “Focus on the baby, Hana, I’ve got the mother,” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on the force, sending calming and healing waves into Cat’de. The Twi’lek was unconscious. “Can you give birth while out?” Obi-Wan asked. “I don’t know if I can wake her.”

    Hana gave up and rolled with it, “unconscious births aren’t uncommon,” Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, eyes closed as he channeled and focused on the mother’s health. He wasn’t a healer but he knew the basics. He’d focused much that it wasn’t until a baby’s cry pierced the air that he realized the birth was over.

    He opened his eyes and started backing away. “Wait,” Hana said. Obi-Wan paused where he was. “Continue what you were doing, she’s still got the afterbirth to push out, and you’ve made this the easiest birth I’ve ever had to deal with.”

    Obi-Wan went back to what he was doing, but kept an eye on the baby as well, small, blue, and crying in Neshla’s arms. Eventually, Hana backed away.

“Okay. Okay.” She cleaned off both herself and Cat’de, then looked over the baby. “The baby girl looks okay?” Obi-Wan cocked his head, feeling the baby in the force.

“Hungry, but healthy,” Obi-Wan agreed. “The mother feels safe, now, she’s not unconscious, just in a deep sleep.”

    “Yeah, hey, what the fuck, Bii?” Hana asked, relieving Obi-Wan of his position at Cat’de’s head. Obi-Wan shrugged. Hana glared at him. “That’s not an answer.”

    Neshla, from the corner, said, “the force, right? I’ve seen the force in use before.”

    “The force?” Hana asked. “Like, Jedi-force-shit?”

    “Yes, the force, like Jedi-force-shit.” Obi-Wan stood carefully. Hana glared at him, waiting for more of an answer. Obi-Wan contemplated both Hana and Neshla, reached for the force, then sighed.

    “If anyone asks, I was taken from the Jedi at age thirteen by Offworld Mining. I was enslaved in the mines of Bandomeer before I caught the attention of Xanatos duCrion. I’ve been a pleasure slave ever since.” Obi-Wan gently laid a hand on the baby’s forehead.

    “And the real story?” Hana asked quietly.

    “Oh, that’s all true,” Obi-Wan responded, “except I was rescued from Xanatos’ clutches by who would then become my Jedi-” Obi-Wan paused for a second- “teacher.”

    Hana’s eyes got really big. “You’re a Jedi? An actual Jedi?”

    “Mhmm.” Both Hana and Neshla looked shocked.

    “But why are you here?” Hana asked. “Did you get captured again?”

    “No. Well, yes, but on purpose,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m looking for a colony of kidnapped Togruta from Kiros.” He looked at Neshla, “possibly your colony?”

    Neshla blinked back tears, “oh my god- yes- I was on Kiros!” She immediately deflated, “but there’s only thirteen of us here. Did- the whole colony was taken?”

    Obi-Wan winced. “My men and I arrived at Kiros to find a shit-ton of droids and not a single colonist.”

    “We were supposed to be moved to safety,” Neshla explained, “so I’m not surprised there was no one left on the planet. But were all of my people-” she stopped speaking as if she didn’t even want to say the words.

    Obi-Wan understood. “As far as I know.”

    Neshla looked down for a moment before suddenly strengthening her will. “There is only 13 of us here. That means there are still thousands of my people missing. If you can, you should go. This is not where to find them. You are wasting your time being, being-” Neshla glanced at his chest, and the marks adorning it, meaningfully. “You don’t need to put up with this treatment.”

    “It’s not a waste of my time if I can help even one person,” Obi-Wan answered, nodding at the baby in Hana’s arms, “and I have been gaining information along the way.”

    “There is a slave auction tomorrow,” Hana said. “It’s likely that at least some of your colonists will be there.”

    “Right. Someone is already in place to be there. What does ‘processing’ on ‘Kadavo’ mean to you, Hana?”

    “I don’t know about ‘Kadavo’ but ‘reprocessing’ is what the Zygerrians do to slaves who disobey.” Hana shrugged pragmatically. “You don’t usually see someone again once they get sent to be ‘reprocessed.’ It means they get sent somewhere else. Usually to mines, maybe to a new owner. Most palace slaves suicide before they get the chance to be sent away.”

    The three of them fell into an uncomfortable silence at that declaration. So if the colonists were at a reprocessing place, they needed to get to them before they were all separated and sent away in thousands of directions.

    A baby’s cry broke the silence. Hana bounced the baby girl in her arms hopelessly. “Let me hold her,” Obi-Wan said after a few seconds, “you check on the mother, I might know some stuff but healing is not my forte.”

    Hana wordlessly slid the little Twi’lek into Obi-Wan’s arms and turned to the woman lying on the table. She was so small, the baby. Tiny, with little lekku and even littler fingers. Obi-Wan had spent a fair amount of time in the creche, but he’d never held a baby so young. She was completely innocent to the horrors of the world. She'd yet to see suffering, to cause suffering. That wouldn't last long, born into slavery like she was.

    The baby snuffed quietly.

    Fuck. Obi-Wan was going to stage a breakout.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only the slightest of plans and a fucking birth was not one of them. I blame horaeetumbra. This whole fic is her fault. (Edited 9/6/19)
> 
> Words I used in this chapter:  
> Zygerrian (fictional)  
> ula: "red"  
> Togruti (part fictional, part canon)  
> draggo: "red"  
> lehta: "pretty"  
> ahi: "yes"  
> tungzi: "little one"  
> yeh lehta murrda: you are also pretty  
> mrrek togruti?: you speak togruti?  
> tonguma: daughter


End file.
